


One Piece PETs: Jealousy

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jealousy is such an ugly emotion. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Jealousy

**One Piece PETs: Jealousy**

 

(I don't own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda owns this outstanding series.)

 

 

Jealousy is such an ugly emotion. Just ask Nami, she will tell you.

 

*****Nami's POV*****

 

   Yeah...jealousy is an ugly thing. I know, because I've experienced this emotion from time to time. In fact...I've experienced it too many times to count. Remember back when Robin first joined our crew?

 

   Well...I didn't like when she and Luffy got together. In fact, I even warned her that if she tried anything, I would personally throw her out. In case you guys couldn't understand, I'll translate it for you: "Stay away from my man or your ass is toast."

 

   Yeah. THAT'S how jealous I am, and it wasn't just Robin. It's any other woman who goes near Luffy. Especially a certain Warlord who shall not be named.

 

Oh, and I also don't like any other guys flirting with him, either.

 

That's right, I said "guys"! Don't believe me?!

 

I saw a guy walk up to Luffy and ask him if he wanted a blowjob!

 

"WHA?!" Luffy questioned in shock.

 

   I clocked that jackass right in his jaw. He had to eat his food through a straw for a month, I heard. That's one of the consequences of what happens when you put the moves on Luffy. Be it man or woman, I will kick. Your. ASS.

 

Now, what other time has my jealousy got the better of me?

 

   Oh, right! It was that time when I saw Hancock after we all got back together after those two years. I wanted to claw her eyes out. Damn snake whore. I don't care if she is a Warlord, I'll kick that amazon's ass into the next century!

 

"Whoa, whoa! Cool it, Miss Hot Pants!"

 

"What? You think I can't take her, Usopp?!"

 

"Oh, no! It's not that, it's just...what'll Luffy say if he finds you turned to stone?!"

 

"Huh?"

 

"You know, because Hancock has the power to turn people to stone and all."

 

"Well, I have the power of Weatheria's science on my side."

 

"You really sure that'll help you?"

 

"I am 100% sure that it will."

 

"Okay..."

 

   Anyhoo, I guess I'm one to talk, sometimes. Luffy gets jealous of other guys and even other girls, too. He gets really annoyed at Sanji-kun for flirting with me, sometimes. He also gets really annoyed with Brook for asking if he can see my panties. He also got annoyed at Zoro, one time! In fact, it was kind of a couple of days after I first met Luffy.

 

Here's what happened: Zoro and I were talking about the essentials of sailing. You know, food supply, navigation, stuff like that.

 

Well...Luffy didn't take it so well. In fact...he got into a fight with Zoro. It wasn't too bad--

 

""Wasn't too bad?!" Luffy dislocated my ankle!!!"

 

Okay, scratch that. It was really horrible.

 

"I said sorry afterwards!"

 

"It still hurt!"

 

   Moving on. You should've seen him back when we were on our way to Fishman Island. It was when Sanji started having those nosebleeds. This guy, Caribou, got on board our ship and tried to attack us.

 

Of course, he expected his crew to back him up. They fled...actually, Momoo, who was carrying their ship, fled...it's a long story.

 

Anyway, we capture the guy and he starts leering at me.

 

Luffy did not take that very well.

 

"He punched him in the face after he called you Luffy's 'b--"

 

"I _know_ , Usopp!!!"

 

"Sorry."

 

   Now, after that, we tied him up and Luffy kept a close eye on him. There was another time when we were docked at an island and a woman hit on me.

 

...it's happened before! Lots of times, in fact. Remember that chick from CP9? The one with the Soap-Soap Fruit powers?

 

Yeah, she wanted me. What? You don't believe me?

 

   Well, I'll tell you how I knew. First, she stripped and took a bubble bath in front of me. Next, she stood up, completely exposing her wet, nude body to me.

 

Those were obvious hints!

 

The biggest and most obvious hint of all was when she felt me up.

 

*shudders*

 

Just thinking about it now gives me the creeps!

 

   She's not the only one who's tried hitting on me. Uhh...who else tried to hit on me? Oh, yeah! There was this one chick at an island we were at. She came off a little too strong.

 

*sigh*

 

   Here's what happened: Girl walks up to me in a bar...I act polite and say "Hi.". Instead of saying hi back, she just gets all up close and personal and says, "I want your ass."

 

Another thing: this girl was DRUNK.

 

"Okay, bye." I told her as I left.

 

Then, she grabs my hand.

 

"Eh?"

 

She pulls me in and kissed me!

 

"MMPH!!!"

 

Not only that, but she grabbed my boob! Thank goodness Luffy intervened. Although, he could've been a little less rough.

 

"I thought you liked it when I'm rough."

 

"Yeah, when we're...you know...doing the deed."

 

"That, too."

 

"I meant that you didn't have to beat that lady into next week!"

 

"But Nami--"

 

"No buts!"

 

   Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Anyway, like I said, jealousy's an ugly thing. Hm, I wonder what other stories are there? Oh, right! I remember when Luffy almost strangled Sanji once.

 

It was not pretty. Sanji was wearing one of those cones around his head!

 

   Here's what happened: Sanji was flirting with me, as usual and, well...Luffy kind of stretched his arm and grabbed him by the neck. Zoro, Franky, Brook, Usopp, and Chopper had to make him let Sanji go. The bruise left behind was so bad, Sanji had to wear that cone.

 

"And might I add it was a HUMILIATING EXPERIENCE!!! Though not as bad as those two years I spent in Hell."

 

"What exactly happened during those two years?"

 

"I don't wanna talk about it."

 

"Hey! Look what I found! It's a picture of some blonde girl! Hey, this is weird. She has curly eyebrows and hairy legs, like you, Sanji! Is she your sister?"

 

"LUFFY!!! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!"

 

"I found it..."

 

"YOU CANNOT SHOW THAT TO THE OTHERS!!!"

 

*Sanji pounces on Luffy, takes the picture, and eats it*

 

Ooookay. Weird.

 

   Aside from Hancock and that other guy, there was another chick would tried putting the moves on Luffy. She was one of those dumb blondes. I know not all blondes are dumb, but...ugh, you should've seen her.

 

She was so ditzy...and she wore this skimpy little outfit! I swear, either her top was too small, or her boobs were too big!

 

"You're one to talk, Nami."

 

"Hey, my outfits are NOT that skanky, Zoro!"

 

As I was saying, she had her boobs dangling out in front of Luffy like a worm on a fishing hook!

 

"He~y, cutie~!" she said.

 

"...Could you please get your cans outta my face?" Luffy asked. "I'm trying to eat here."

 

"Aw~, don't be like that!" she replied.

 

Then, suddenly, I grab her and threw her against a table!

 

"Look here, bitch!" I shouted. "No one, and I mean NO ONE, dangles their tits in front of Luffy's face except me!"

 

"Yikes...!" Luffy whispered behind my back.

 

She immediately backed off and ran away.

 

"That's right, you better run ya little bitch!" I shouted. "Or I'll claw your face off!!!"

 

I meant it, too.

 

   Now, to sum it all up: Some people say that jealousy is an ugly...and it can be if you go a little overboard. However, any man or woman who tries to put the moves on Luffy is in for a world of hurt. Luffy will tell you the same thing for me.

 

*****Luffy's POV*****

 

   Look, I love Nami, but she can get extremely jealous sometimes and trust me, I am NOT exaggerating! You should've seen her when Robin first joined our crew, even though she warmed up to her soon after... The point is, she will lay the smackdown on any guy or chick who is unfortunate enough to hit on me! Yes, guys hit on me, too.

 

Why must I be so damn sexy?

 

I mean, seriously!

 

One time, this guy asked me if I wanted a blowjob...

 

"WHA?!"

 

That was probably one of the most mortifying moments of my life.

 

"I feel your pain, Luffy."

 

"You do?"

 

"Yup."

 

"Wow."

 

Well, anyway, Nami punched that guy in the jaw and I heard he had to eat his food through a straw for a month.

 

Ouch.

 

   In a way, I kinda feel sorry for the guy, but I guess I'm one to talk. I can get really jealous, too. Whenever Brook asks Nami if he can see her panties, I want to punch his lights out, though Nami does it for me, so no worries. I remember this one time I beat up Zoro when he was talking to Nami. I...dislocated his ankle. Not proud of it.

 

That, and I strangled Sanji for flirting with Nami, once...he had to wear one of those cones. Again, not proud of what I did.

 

Anyhoo~!

 

   Some women flirt with Nami, too...it's happened before. There was this lady from CP9...the one who used to be Ice-pops' secretary...I wasn't there, because I was busy fighting that pigeon guy, though, Nami told me everything that happened. Turns out she was trying to put the moves on Nami. She even felt her up! I mean, really! What the hell?! I'm glad Nami whooped her ass.

 

"I don't know if she's really gay or bi. Either way, that was really uncomfortable, what she did to me!"

 

"I know and I'm sorry you had to endure that."

 

"Thank you, Luffy."

 

"You know me. I'm a comforter."

 

"Mm-hm."

 

   Now, where was I? Oh, yes! There was also this other chick. She was really drunk, by the way. I mean REALLY DRUNK. So, she walks up to Nami and she acts polite and says "Hi.", and guess what that chick says next?

 

"I want your ass."

 

"Okay, bye." Nami replied as she left.

 

Then, she grabbed Nami, kissed her, and grabbed her boob! I wasn't about to let that drunk chick put the moves on Nami!

 

So...I kicked her ass. Yeah...she was in the hospital for about a month.

 

"Lu, you didn't have to be so rough on her."

 

"Hey! You would've done the same thing!"

 

"I know, but..."

 

"Save your butt for sex!"

 

" *GASP* Luffy!"

 

(A/N: Fang's idea! XD)

 

*Luffy picks Nami up and looks at her with bedroom eyes*

 

*****An hour and 23 minutes later*****

 

Sorry about that. Sometimes, Nami and I have our needs...

 

*ahem*

 

   Moving on! Remember Hancock? Yeah, turns out Nami's really jealous of her. REALLY jealous. Wanna know how jealous she is of her? Well, let's put it this way. If looks could kill, Hancock would be six feet under by now. I mean it. Nami was staring daggers at her.

 

Another thing...she wouldn't talk to me for a few days. I don't know why!

 

"Because I was upset with you!"

 

"Why?! What'd I do?!"

 

"You know what you did!!!"

 

"I don't know what I did to piss you off! Please, just tell me!"

 

"Just admit that you were doing 'you-know-what' with that snake whore!!!"

 

"Nami, I swear on my life that we didn't do it!"

 

"Prove it!"

 

*pauses for a moment*

 

"I'm waiting, Luffy."

 

"...Look, I don't know how to prove it, but we didn't have sex! How could you even think that?! WHY would you even think that?!"

 

"..."

 

"Nami?"

 

"...I don't know, it's just..."

 

"Just what?"

 

"...I guess I just jumped the gun."

 

"Oh."

 

"Though, there is one thing that I have that she doesn't."

 

"Me?"

 

"Aside from that..."

 

*Nami presses her chest up against Luffy's; the Monkey Man gulps and blushes*

 

"That Hancock doesn't know how to please you, the way I do."

 

"...Pardon us, folks."

 

*****90 minutes later*****

 

*pants*

 

Okay, I'm back. Damn, Nami's one wild pussycat.

 

*ahem*

 

   Back to the story! Next, there was this other chick. She was one of those dumb blonde types with a skimpy outfit. Now, I know what you're going to say, and I'm gonna stop you right there! Nami's outfits are nowhere HALF as skimpy as hers was!

 

"Thank you, Luffy."

 

"No problem!"

 

As I was saying, while I was eating, she dangled her boobs in my face. I mean, really. How rude! She's all, "He~y, cutie~!"

 

"...Could you please get your cans outta my face?" I asked. "I'm trying to eat here."

 

"Aw~, don't be like that!" she tells me.

 

What does Nami do?

 

She grabs her and threw her against the table! Like a wrestler! Seeing her do that was strangely arousing.

 

"Look here, bitch!" Nami shouted. "No one, and I mean NO ONE, dangles their tits in front of Luffy's face except me!"

 

"Yikes...!" I whispered.

 

Seriously, as arousing as that was, it freaked me out! That chick ran off, afterwards.

 

"That's right, you better run ya little bitch!" Nami shouted. "Or I'll claw your face off!!"

 

"Again, I say...yikes...!"

 

"And I meant it."

 

"Oh, I know you meant it! That's what's scary!"

 

   There was also this other guy from back when we were heading to Fishman Island. I forgot his name, though, he kept leering at Nami and he even called her a word that shall not be mentioned. I kicked his ass, though.

 

Nobody calls Nami that word and lives to tell the world about it.

 

We tied him up and I kept my eyes on him.

 

   So, anyway, jealousy can get the better of me, too. It's true. Oh, and to any guy or chick who's stupid enough to try and put the moves on Nami...well...good luck in living.

**Author's Note:**

> Nami can be one very jealous little kitty and Luffy's no better, either.


End file.
